Rumpelstilskin Inuyasha Style
by Rose777ca
Summary: Kagome's Father lied to King Sesshomaru saying that Kagome can spin straw into gold. King Sesshomaru puts Kagome to the test. Will Kagome be able to succeed or will she be killed? Rated T for possible language in later chapters.
1. The Lie

A/N: This is a fanfic idea I had for a while so here it is. It's Rumpelstilskin with a Romantic, Heart Breaking Inuyasha twist. By the way…HI CHRISTINE!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

-Chapter 1. The Lie-

Once upon a time in Feudal Japan there was a poor miller who had two children, a beautiful daughter named Kagome and a very ill son, Sota. The miller was loosing money from the king's taxes and he needed the money for his son's medicine or else he would surely die. Unfortunately the king had died from an unknown illness and Prince Sesshomaru, the king's eldest son took over and raised the taxes even more. Soon the family was going to be left on the streets. So the miller had to do the most dangerous thing anyone could ever do. Complain to the king.

"Father! Please don't do this! I'll take two more jobs! I'll work night shifts if I must. Please don't complain to the king. You'll be killed!!" Kagome begged her father. If anyone ever thought to complain the king would automatically kill the person.

"Kagome! You know as well as I know that women aren't allowed to work over time. It is a man's job to protect and take care of his family, not the woman's especially the daughter." The miller said that and left the small hut. Kagome knew her father meant for the best especially for her younger brother, but she could not lose her father. Not now, for she was going to have to leave and be married to a man very soon. If her father died she could not forgive herself and would probably kill herself for it. She sat on her chair watching her brother sleep and occaisionaly cough over the remaining hours.

Meanwhile at the castle, the miller pleaded to King Sesshomaru and explained his son was very ill. But the king was not moved at all by his story. He was like a statue on his throne.

"Do you know how many times I, King Sesshomaru have heard these stories?" Sesshomaru spoke and the miller was still.

"Answer your king!" A green-toad creature said. 'Why does this miller story not move the king at all?' the toad wondered.

"I don't know." The miller replied he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with the King.

"Many. Now go if that is all you have to say to me." The king said and the guards were just about to grab him.

"WAIT! My daughter, she can spin straw into gold. Please believe me!" The miller lied through his teeth.

The king said to the miller, "That is an art which pleases me well, if your daughter is as clever as you say, bring her here tomorrow, and I will put her to the test."

"Thank you. Thank you." The miller left the room and went to his hut to tell his family"

"King Sesshomaru I sensed the miller lying through his teeth." The toad demon said thinking 'Why is my king's sense failing him so?'

"I know Jaken. The day after tomorrow is the new moon and my brother would be coming back from knight camp. He would suffer so much to see a woman being killed right in front of his face. And he would be unable to help her in any way."

"Inuyasha's demonic powers sleep on the new moon?"

"Yes. And that's why it's perfect." With that Sesshomaru left the throne room and into his chambers to retire for the night.

Back at the miller's house, the miller had told Kagome of the news.

"WHAT?!" Kagome was shocked that her own father would lie to the king of all people to lie to.

"Kagome dear, the only thing you have to do is spin straw into gold and the problem is solved."

"No it's not! I can't spin straw into gold father! No one can!"

"She's right father. This is reality! No one can do that!" Sota butted in.

"If you believe anything can happen."

"Father, you really need to stop reading Sota bedtime stories." Kagome said and she walked back to her room and fell into a troublesome sleep.

A/N: MWAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry so short! But Rumpelstilskin is a short guy so I guess it makes sense:P Alright, but don't worry more will come! So stay tuned…er I mean…Keep looking cuz more is coming your way! Soon hopefully


	2. Unbelievable

A/N: Chapter 2 is here! AND PLEASE ACTUALLY PUT A REVIEW!!! Not one of those stupid retarded things were if you read it you'll get bad luck! Seriously! You make me and my friends seem normal.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

-Ch. 2 Unbelievable-

Kagome woke up and saw that she was in a room with bare walls and stacks of hay all around her. A small window was in the room and she saw that it was pitch black and the streets were dark and quiet. She then saw a spinning wheel in the center of the room and on the corner there was a fire place 'A fireplace near all this hay? Not very smart.' She then sniffed the sir and it smelled like horse cra…Oh no wonder! The room was right next to the stables. The room was very chilly and the air was nippy too. She looked down and saw two arms around her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh! So my maiden has awaked has she?"

SLAP!

"PERVERT! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Kagome yelled.

"I am the king's personal monk Miroku." (A/N: Go figure! --)

"Yeah right and cats fly."

"Well, demon cats do!"

"Yeah right lecher!" Kagome ran towards the door but was stopped by a man with silver hair and beautiful amber eyes.

"Miroku, this Sesshomaru does not know exactly what you did but from the girl's expression on her face it must be bad." Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Kagome's arm. (A/N: Thought it was Inu? Wrong!)

"I just laid with her. I didn't even touch her!" Miroku said defensively.

"Oh! And why do 'I smell you all over her body?" Sesshomaru glared at him.

"I was protecting her from…(looks around the room)…the horses!"

"The horses Miroku are on the other side of that wall."

"King Sesshomaru!" A guard came in the room seeing the three standing.

"What is it Hiten?"

"Your brother, Lord Inuyasha is here." (A/N: In this story lords are basically dukes. But I didn't like how 'Duke Inuyasha' sounded so I went with lord. Just go with it.)

"Ugh. Why is he here so early? Alright I'm coming. Miroku, come. Oh and girl when I come back I want to see that straw into gold or else tomorrow after sunset, you will be executed and your faily will be too!" Sesshomaru and Miroku left Kagome in the chilly room and sobbed.

"Excuse me miss? Why do you weep?" A man wearing a baboon skin asked.

"Oh sir. I weep because if I don't spin that straw into gold my family and I will die tomorrow." Kagome chocked on the last words and sobbed louder in her hands.

"Well I can help you, if you are willing to give me something in return."

Kagome looked through her pockets and then took out a gold ring with fire topaz. "Here, will this do?"

"It'll do for now…" The baboon man went to work and spun the straw into gold thread.

Kagome gasped as he continued to work. He actually did it. He must be very powerful in order to be able to do something so impossible to do. The man worked until the last stack of hay was finished.

"Thank you so much sir! Thank you!" Kagome hugged him and closed her eyes for two seconds and once she opened them he was gone.

Two minutes later and Sesshomaru came back in the room and saw gold thread in piles and piles where the hay used to be.

"Wha…How did you?"

"What my father said is true as you can clearly see." Kagome smiled brightly. But Sesshomaru knew something wasn't right. He sniffed the air but did not smell any one or anything other than the girl and the horses next door.

Miroku came in the room and saw the sight and simply said "Unbelievable!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Too stop right there. :( Yes I know you hate me! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!

Too my reviewers:

Yamayo69: Well it was too soon to be true! Glad you liked it!

Dogluv101; HI CHRISTINE!!! Glad you had laughed.

Erich Von Freidrichsburg: WTF? What were you smoking?


	3. A Dream Come True

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high there's a land that I've heard of… blah blah blah blah blah blaaaaaaah blah blah blah blah blaaaaaaaaaah… _

APPLAUSE

A/N: Oh thank you. Sorry I just saw my sister's first grade _Wizard of Oz_ tape and that's what they sounded like. AREN'T THEY JUST SOOOOOOOOO CUTE? Yeah right and I'm the next American Idol.

(-.-) How I dislike them. JK! I envy them. Okay sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOONG delay. Think of it this way, not as loooooooooooooooooooong as HPMPS (Harry Potter Muppet Pals Show, for anyone who doesn't read it) Wow I just saw the biggest bird! It was cool! Not as big as BIG BIRD but he's HUGE! Sorry for the randomness, Christine knows that's just me. Right buddy? (Christine on the computer: (nod) "Oh and by the way I'm still gonna kill you!") Uh okay now let's get going. And as a special treat I give you NOT ONE…BUT TWO CHAPPIES!!! (Random guy on the computer: YES!!! I love you ROSE!!! (Kisses computer)) Do I know you? Here we go: Hold on I just want to make a shout out to **guys who are trying to get a girl-friend**: **DON'T TELL A GIRL THAT YOU LIKE HER DURING A VERY EMOTIONAL DEPRESSING ASSEMBLY**! My friend told me that he liked me during the Rachel's Challenge and I got in trouble! I'll tell you guys why you shouldn't tell a girl that during this assembly: **1. YOU SOUND DESPRATE 2. YOU WOULD SOUND LIKE A TOTAL A-HOLE THAT DOESN'T GIVE A DAMN THAT 13 PEOPLE DIED! 3. ITS JUST COMMON SENSE PEOPLES MY GOD 4. Er... I got nothing else, but if I DID have something I would tell you, but I don't**!!! Oh PLEASE use that advice. My brother did it and he had to learn the hard way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's nor plot because I don't have any creativity. WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH:.(

-Chapter 3. A Dream Come True-

"Kagooooooooome, wake up. Wake up! Come on! Ugh! Sota grab the water bucket!" Kagome's father yelled and footsteps could be heard with the splashing of water in a bucket.

"Wha-" Kagome stirred but it was too late.

SPLASH

"Come on Kagome! Let's go!" Sota chirped excitedly.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! IT'S NOT EVEN DAWN YET!!!" Kagome yelled on top of her lungs.

"I know, but we need to leave early so that we can get there before Lord Inuyasha arrives, apparently the king wants to rub it in his face or something."

"Okay, but can I at least dry off first!" Kagome wined noticing that she was drenched from Sota dumping water all over her body.

"Of course, but hurry up now." Her father said and left the room.

Meanwhile back at the palace King Sesshomaru was waiting for the miller and his daughter to arrive at the palace and he was loosing his patience with them.

"King Sesshomaru, you must be patient with these people it will only be a while. By the way, what are your plans when we "find out" she's a fraud?"

"Jaken, I am the one who will ask the questions here. And my plans are none of your concern." Sesshomaru walked out of the room and to the hallways. He never knew exactly why he was upset, but he felt like someone had just ran into him and pushed him to the ground…and what do you know it did happen.

"I'm so sorry your majesty. Please spare me. I did not look where I was going." A girl bowed as low as she could. So low it looked as if she was being forced into the ground by the gravity.

"It's alright you are forgiven." Sesshomaru picked himself up and noticed the girl was trembling. "Girl, there's no need to tremble. I said you were forgiven. Now get back to your duties." Sesshomaru said dryly and saw the girl's face. She had eyes that were so rich and beautiful brown, he couldn't even describe it. Her face was fair, but not pale like most of the maids. Her hair was pitch-black with a smell of lilies. Her body was curvy and average height, not too tall, not too short. She was perfect in his eyes.

"Yes your majesty." The girl left and went back to her duties. He was sadden by this but shrugged it off as nothing. His brother would be coming home very soon and things needed to get prepared. For now he only needed to think about his plot to destroy his brother.

"King Sesshomaru! King Sesshomaru! Lord Inuyasha of the west is here! He's early! What are we going to do. We have to-Ugh!" Jaken said very rapidly and panic but then was kicked by Sesshomaru's boot before he could finish.

"This is what we are going to do…" Sesshomaru whispered the rest in Jaken's ear so that no one else could here his plan.

"That's brilliant my king! Absolutely brilliant."

"But, we need a man with the capability to do something like this. We need Miroku, the man who has that 'hell hole' in his hand."

"Yes my king! I will get him at once." With that Jaken left the palace and went to search for this 'Miroku' person his king asked for. Meanwhile Sesshomaru went back to the throne room to get prepared for his gloating on his brother.

"Oh no, we're late! Oh the king will have our heads for sure!" Kagome's father whined when he saw Lord Inuyasha's soldiers in front of the castle.

"Don't worry father. No one is that heartless. If he was, then we wouldn't be here now then, would we?" Kagome smiled. She was always known for brightening people's day. Her father says that she go that attitude from her mother: sweet, loving, always forgiving. That is EXACTLY what her mother was like before she was taken away from them by "bandits" her father said. But he would never tell his children the REAL story of their mother's disappearance. They wouldn't understand. And the "bandit" story was good enough for the kids to understand that their mother was never coming back.

They finally reach towards the castle's gates and were escorted by a guard.

"I can't let you see the king yet. Apparently his brother had arrived early and wants to have a brother to brother conversation. So, you may leave your daughter here with us and return to your hut or whatever you peasants live in. Good bye." The guard said and pulled Kagome away from her father and never getting to say good bye to her father. "Now you witch are going to be staying in this room, right next to the stables." He pushed Kagome roughly in the room and it was exactly like her dream: bare walls, small window, spinning wheel, stool, barrels of hay all around, and the scent of horse crap. Yep this was EXACTLY like her dream.

"Oh lord, what am I to do?" She thought out loud.

"What? You forgot what to do already? For a witch you sure are stupid! You have to spin that straw into gold! Idiot! Now get to it! You have five hours to finish, and if your father lied then you and your family will die. Have fun!" The guard slammed the door and left Kagome weeping softly so no one can hear. It smelled in there so it made it harder to cry when she had to breath it was like tasting horse crap.

_Thank you father! Thank you for putting me into this position! Ugh! _Kagome thought. She had never used a spinning wheel and another problem was that she could NOT spin ordinary hay into gold! _WHAT IS WITH THIS! I DON'T LIVE IN FAIRY TALE LAND, UNLIKE RUMPELSTILSKIN! I HATE MY LIFE!!!!!! _Kagome looked at the sky and then looked at the hay. What was she to do?

Sesshomaru had been talking to Inuyasha for a good two hours or so and discussing politics, which was the most boring subject that came to Inuyasha's mind.

FLASHBACK

"Ah Inuyasha! So nice of you to come and visit! How was knighting school?"

_Actually I came here to grab my belongings. _"Oh it was great." _Great like getting your foot stepped on a needle. _

"I see. So you have arrived early to see your brother Sesshomaru ruling our father's kingdom." Sesshomaru gloated. Inuyasha didn't really care. He always knew that Sesshomaru was going to become king while he only got the western area, to only find out Sesshomaru still had power there.

"Yes. So how is your kingdom doing?"

"Well sadly the stupid mortal peasants keep on forgetting to pay their share in taxes and we now have to arrest them if they don't."

"Ok. Have you found your mate yet?"

"No I have not. Apparently Sesshomaru does not see anyone who can please him as a mate."

"I was walking by and I saw some young maid, she looked attractive. Fair skin, brown eyes, black hair, nice curves…you just can't seem to find anyone who can please you can you?" Inuyasha frowned _I think he should just marry himself if he is that picky. I would just not look at the girl's looks, but her attitude as well. Of course, I shouldn't be the one to talk. Not after that Kikyo incident. _

"I would hold your tongue if I were you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru gave him his 'death glare' and that made Inuyasha quiet. He knew that Sesshomaru would kill even his own brother. That is how heartless he is. "Well, I have some mildly interesting news…"

END FLASH BACK

"Well at least all those politics are over, however I am curious about this woman's power. When can I meet her."

"In a good three hours. I want her to be finished with her task when we see her." Sesshomaru leaped of his throne and went behind Inuyasha. "Now I want to show you the library."

"Okay." Inuyasha said and followed his brother towards the library.

Meanwhile Kagome continued crying. She had been weeping silently forever it had seemed like all hope was lost. Her brother was going to die because of her father's stupidity. "Father…YOU'RE SO STUPID!!!!" Kagome yelled.

"Excuse me miss? Why do you tell your father he is stupid?" A voice said behind her.

_That voice! _"You!"

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Don't ya just hate cliffies? Well lucky you! There's another chapter:D

CHEERING

Review comments are next chappie!


	4. Who is this Man?

A/N: Chapter 4 like I promised

-Chapter 4. Who is this man?-

"Have we met?" The man in the baboon suite asked.

"Uh…not really, you just look like some one I dreamt about that's all." Kagome said. It was so weird to see someone from your dreams and noticing that it's coming true.

"Well, I am here to grant you your wish. All I require from you is a gift."

Kagome gasped _Just like Rumpelstilskin._ "Really, are you serious? Let me see what I have…I have this necklace my father gave me. Will this do?"

"Alright it's good enough for now." The baboon man started to work. He sat on the stool and spun the straw and turned into gold string! He did something that no man on earth could do!

_Who is this man? _Kagome thought while he continued working. All was left was for the king to marry her and then guessing his name in order to save her child. Then she would be living in it! Kagome was in shock the whole time while the man worked. It took him about two hours to finish the task and disappeared into thin air.

"Who was that man?" Kagome asked herself. Right afterwards Sesshomaru and another man came through the door and were wide-eyed at what they saw…well the other man was. The king looked frustrated and confused.

_I guess this girl had more power than I thought. But then why would her father have the scent of lying? Was he trying to out smart the great King Sesshomaru? I doubt that. _Sesshomaru thought to himself. Inuyasha was in shock that his brother was telling the truth.

_Who is this girl? _Inuyasha asked himself. He looked at the girl's face and was dumbstruck. "…Kikyo?" He whispered. "Is it really you?" He asked the girl.

"Who?" Kagome was confused _What is he talking about…Kikyo, I had a cousin named Kikyo. Could he have known her? _"I'm sorry but my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. I had a cousin named Kikyo, though she died awhile ago. So I don't think that's the Kikyo you are referring to."

"Kikyo quite playing those games with me! I know it's you! If you weren't her than tell me why you have the same sce…sniff sniff you're not her." Inuyasha felt so stupid. _You idiot Kikyo left you and was later killed! _

"That's right! I'm Kagome! I had a cousin by that name but she was killed."

"I am a fool. Kikyo was more intelligent looking than you are and prettier…MUCH prettier."

"If you weren't a lord I would've…"

"You would've what? Slapped my brains out? Do you honestly know how many times I have heard that threat? Huh?" Inuyasha cut her off.

"Well…" Kagome tried to not give up, but she knew she was defeated.

"Many." Inuyasha simply said. "I have heard that comment so many times and I remembered their faces. Do you wanna know what happens to girls who say that to me? They die. So, as a kind-hearted person, I'm gonna spare you and let you live…for now." Inuyasha smiled wickedly at a furious Kagome.

"Alright well, since you finished your assignment I guess I can give you a nicer room."

"You think? It smells like horse-shit here!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

_My thoughts exactly. _Kagome faintly smiled. Sesshomaru gave his famous death glare at his brother. And that shut Inuyasha up.

"Alright well if you'll follow me I'll show you to your new room." Sesshomaru said and left the room. Inuyasha followed suite as well as Kagome. The hallways were long and dark. There were portraits of the family's ancestors, but the one that intrigued her most was the one she saw twice, but with two different women, one a demon and the other…a human? She paused for a moment and saw that the human was holding a baby with little puppy ears on its head. She looked at the other and saw the demon holding a baby with strips and crescent moon markings on its face. _The demon is the king…and the half-demon is his half-brother? _She thought more about this until two strong hands grabbed her.

"Quite looking and let's go." Inuyasha roughly said.

"Was that you in your mother's arms?"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago." Inuyasha looked down trying not to remember his mother.

"You look a lot like her. The same face, except the hair and eye color." Kagome tried to state that out. And it was true. He looked a lot like his mother.

"Feh! You must be blind! I look nothing like her!"

"Are you ashamed? It really isn't all that bad. Besides I think it's kinda…cute, that you look like her."

"Are you telling me I'm cute?" Inuyasha asked annoyed with her questions.

"No. I'm saying that it's cute when a guy looks like there mother. I never said YOU in general." Kagome said.

"Okay you don't have to bite my head off." Inuyasha barked and reunited with his brother.

_So they are half-brothers. I wonder what happened to the king's mother._

"Okay, this is where you'll be staying, and this is where you'll be staying." Sesshomaru pointed to two different doors across from each other. "Now tomorrow peasant, I want you to do twice the amount in two and a half hours in front of my brother. If you fail, you'll die. Okay goodnight." Sesshomaru walked away leaving the two alone.

"Yawn Alright, I'm gonna go to bed. If you need me just holler, do me a favor though…don't need me. Good night Kagome." With that said he left towards his room and Kagome did the same. She saw the room and it was H.U.G.E. no joke. Her hut was smaller than this room. The bed was bigger than her hut. "Well if I am to die tomorrow, might as well get one good night's sleep." Kagome smiled and got ready for the night. She slipped on a night gown that was lying on the bed and slept like a little baby.

It was midnight and Inuyasha kept stirring in his bed

"_Run away Inuyasha! Don't look back! Keep running!" _

"_Die Inuyasha!"_

"_You were a disappointment." _

"_INUYASHA!!!!" _

Inuyasha woke up and sighed thankful it was only a dream. His memories haunted him in his sleep and would always continue. He heard Kagome crying in her room and thought _might as well, since I can't sleep. _He got up and headed for Kagome's room.

He entered and saw Kagome trembling with fear. "Kagome wake up." He said, but it did no use. She still was trembling. He came closer and shook her a little but she started crying. "Kagome…" Inuyasha put a clawed hand on her shoulder and she woke up and saw Inuyasha shirt-less exposing his well-built tan chest.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"You were making a fuss and I heard you from my room, so I had to come and see why? What happened?"

"It was nothing."

"Kagome, please tell me what is troubling you. It would help me a lot." Inuyasha pleaded. He needed to know, he didn't know why, but he just did.

"If I tell you, I will be killed." Kagome whimpered.

"Please. I promise I won't tell, but you might wanna whisper it in my ear."

"How come."

"The maids know everything." Inuyasha smirked and told him everything from before to the now.

"…that's why I am scared. If I don't figure out a way to complete this task my family and I will die for lying to the King himself."

"Wow! I promise though I won't tell a soul no matter what Kagome I promise." Inuyasha said and without thinking kissed her. It was weird though, that kiss made his heart full again. He regretted nothing what-so-ever.

Kagome was in shock at first, but then quickly got over it and kissed him back. She felt like all the sorrow went away and she had nothing to fear anymore. She felt her heart skip beats and felt a little light-headed from the lack of air. She broke the kiss but wish she hadn't, but knew that if she stayed like that forever, she'd probably faint. She rested her head on his chest and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_Who is this man, and why does he make me feel this way? _

Inuyasha looked at the girl asleep on his chest and wished he could stay like this forever. But he knew he had to at least get some sleep. He laid her on the large bed and pulled the sheets over her beautiful body. "Good night 'my' Kagome." And placed another kiss and went back to bed.

_Who is this girl, and why does she make me feel this way?_

A/N: YAY! MY FIRST FLUFF! AWESOME! REVIEW! REVIEW!

To my reviewers:

Sango mumbo bum: glad you liked! Hope you'll like the rest!

Yamayo69: don't worry he will.

Dogluv101: Thanks for the tip. As you see no A/N's during the story. :D C Ya 2morrow!

Well PRFN (Please review for now!) :)


End file.
